


Fighting Instincts

by TobytheWise



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Simon Lewis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Drinking, Bottom Jace Wayland, Bottom Simon, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Come Marking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, From Sex to Love, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Jace Wayland, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jace Wayland, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Top Jace Wayland, Top Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Jace and Simon don't have the best relationship. The omega and alpha, respectively, bicker, they fight.... they fuck. But what happens when they both slowly develop feelings through all the chaos the Shadow world keeps throwing their way?ORFive times Simon and Jace fucked and the one time they mated.





	Fighting Instincts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [son_of_a_bitch_spn_family](https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_of_a_bitch_spn_family/gifts).



> This is written for my fandom soulmate. I hope you enjoy SOBS! <3

**1.**

 

“Keep up, Mundane,” Jace calls over his shoulder. It makes Simon absolutely bristle. Stupid omega thinking less of Simon just because he’s not some supernatural being. Stupid omega making Simon so fucking angry. Stupid omega looking incredibly sexy in that fucking leather outfit, showing off his ripped biceps. Wait. What?

“Would you stop calling me that? I have a name!”

“Well. Learning it would mean I care, so no.”

How can someone equal parts frustrate the hell out of Simon and yet turn him on?

“Yeah,” Simon says, pushing his hands out in defeat. “God forbid you care about anyone but yourself.”

Jace looks over his shoulder, giving Simon a tiny smirk, like they’re just a couple of friends teasing each other. “I care about a bunch of people.” Then he shakes his head. “Just don’t care about you.”

What Simon wouldn’t do to bring this omega down a peg. He’s always  _ confusing _ Simon’s alpha instincts to no end. 

“Yeah. What do you call it? Your parabatai or whatever?”

Jace’s body tenses as he turns on his heel to face Simon, his features cold. “Whoah,” he says, his hand touching Simon’s chest. Simon tries not to let it show on his face but his body reacts to the simple touch. “Watch your mouth. You don’t know a thing about me and Alec. We clear?” The way he subtly twitches his head in question, exposing his throat to Simon. His pulse begins to race as they stand almost nose to nose, Jace’s scent invading his nose, his senses. 

Simon snaps himself out of it. “Twenty bucks says he leaves you hanging tonight.” He smirks right back as he steps away, reveling in Jace’s scent turning frustrated. 

“Not a chance.”

“Really?” Simon says, finding himself delight to find a weak spot he can poke at. “Go on. Fetch. Roll over. You know, lie down. You treat him like a lapdog.”

He thinks he has Jace on the ropes but instead the omega pushes forward. “I guess it takes one to know one.”

Simon freezes. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Jace turns back. “It means you’re like a yippy dog nipping at Clary’s heels.”

“I don’t fucking nip.” He shakes his head, trying to clear it. “And she’s my best friend.”

“Yeah,” Jace says, getting even closer. “And that’s all she’s ever gonna be. Have you seriously not figured that out yet?”

The feel of Jace’s breath against his face has Simon blinking rapidly, trying to control every urge that tells him to move those last few inches and  _ take _ . He looks into Jace’s mismatched eyes. “Look. I don’t want Clary as anything more than a best friend.”

Jace smiles so wide and it makes Simon even more confused by the little stutter his heart does. 

“And I’ll have you know there’s tons of omegas who have more than a friend feelings for me.” He knows he’s getting fucking defensive but he’s out of his mind right now. He feels out of control. Simon crosses his arms over his chest, tucking his hands away before he doesn’t something stupid like  _ touch _ Jace. 

Jace looks both ways before ducking down into Simon’s face again. “Well. Where are they?”

“I don’t have to introduce you to them, asshole.” Jace smirks again, the absolute beautiful bastard. Simon’s blood is running hot, his temper slowly slipping. “And the point is, Clary and I have always had each other’s backs. We have our entire lives.” Jace scoffs, turning away to continue walking. The fact that Jace just turns away, not even giving Simon anymore of his time pisses him off. “It’s more than I can say for you and Alec.”

Simon looks away, trying to compose himself only to find himself being shoved. “You do not get to talk about me and Alec,” Jace yells. Everywhere his hands touch has Simon’s body coming to life. The smell of Jace’s frustration and anger tinting his scent, making it spicy and fucking delicious, even more so than Simon is used to. “Mundane,” Jace spits out like its an insult. 

It’s too much. Simon can’t hold himself back anymore. He shoves Jace as hard as he can up against the alley wall. The knife he’s kept on him is suddenly against Jace’s throat without his conscious thought. They’re practically nose to nose, panting. The air between them mixing with their scents and Simon has to fight back the moan that’s threatening to escape. 

“I told you not to call me Mundane!” Simon’s voice comes out as more of a growl, his eyes no doubt shining alpha red. Jace’s hands come up, palm up in surrender. His body goes slack as he looks down at Simon. “Are we clear?”

They’re frozen, staring into each other’s eyes. Simon would be lying if he said he wasn’t more turned on in this moment than he’s been in his entire life. His cock practically  _ aches _ where it’s trapped in his jeans, throbbing against his zipper. Jace’s mismatched eyes slowly change, shining with omega gold. 

“What are you gonna do?” Jace taunts, that fucking smirk back across his lips. He gently pushes against the knife with his throat. “You gonna cut me?”

Simon is so thrown off guard by the question. It gives Jace the opportunity to counter attack Simon’s hold. He shoves Simon’s face against the wall, his entire front pressed up against Simon’s back, holding him in place. 

Simon’s entire body shudders as Jace’s mouth connects with his ear, his breath fanning over his face. “You ever do that again and I’ll kick your ass.”

Except, Jace doesn’t move away, keeps him pinned against the wall. Simon’s scent quickly changes and he’d be embarrassed except Jace’s scent changes too, both smelling more and more aroused. 

Simon isn’t sure where the bravado comes from but he’s pushing back, rubbing his ass against Jace’s front. He’s rewarded when Jace pushes forward even harder, grinding his erection against Simon. 

“I’m sorry,” Simon pushes out. “Super sorry. I don’t know why I did that.”

But instead of answering, Jace latches his mouth against the side of Simon’s throat. Lighting races down his spine. Oh fuck. Are they really gonna do this? Is this really happening? Fuck, he wants it!

“Come on,” he murmurs, quickly shoving his pants down after looking both ways. They’re secluded enough that no one will even know. 

He hears Jace’s belt clinking as he opens his pants. Simon pulls his jeans down just below his ass, pushing it out to give Jace better access. Jace takes off his right hand glove, shoving it into Simon’s mouth. Simon fucking  _ moans _ around the intrusion. 

Jace continues to mouth along the side of his throat as two slick fingers enter his ass. It fucking burns but Simon bites down on Jace’s glove, trying with everything he has to relax around the Shadowhunter’s fingers. The realization that Jace is using  _ his own slick _ has Simon’s dick twitching violently, precome blurting out of his slit. Fuck!

Jace’s panting is right in his ear and Simon’s body breaks out in goosebumps, a shudder running down his body. He clenches around Jace’s fingers until the omega pulls out, replacing them with the blunt head of his cock. 

Simon nods his head, groaning as that hot intrusion slowly sinks into his ass until their hips are pressed together. 

“Fuck!” he shouts around the glove, tilting his head fully to the side, baring his neck for Jace’s mouth. 

Jace freezes and when Simon looks over his shoulder, Jace’s eyes are locked on his neck. “What happened to you at the vampire hotel, Simon?”

Simon panics, doing the first thing that comes to mind. He reaches back, grabbing the back of Jace’s neck and pulling his face into the other side of Simon’s throat. He clenches around Jace’s cock, pushing his ass back and riding against him, demanding more. Jace’s lust overcomes his logic and he quickly begins fucking into Simon. 

The sound of their skin slapping against each other echoes in the alleyway, their moans stifled and held back as best as they can. When Jace changes the angle of his thrusts, nailing Simon’s prostate headon, over and over again, Simon writhes against him. He’s already so fucking close after the way they both taunted and teased each other, their frustrations egging each other higher and higher. 

Jace rips his glove free from Simon’s mouth. “Tell me what happened.”

“I told you,” Simon says, his breath coming out ragged. He swallows, trying to catch his baring but unable to because of Jace’s steady rhythm. “I was a hostage.”

“Oh really,” Jace murmurs, his hand coming up and cupping Simon’s throat, his thumb touching over the same place Camille bit. “You sure?”

Simon does the only thing he can think of. He looks over his shoulder. “I told you to leave it alone. You’re just pissing me off.” Then he grabs Jace by the back of his neck again, tugging him forward and kissing him. 

Jace’s hips stutter for a moment before picking back up, fucking into Simon even harder than before. Simon gasps into Jace’s mouth only to have the omega plunge his tongue in. Jace dominates the kiss, nipping at Simon’s lips, exploring his mouth with his tongue. It’s maddening and wonderful and infuriating and perfect. 

Jace’s other hand, the one not still pinned to Simon’s throat, slides down, encompassing his aching erection. Simon moans. Pinned between Jace’s body and the wall, Simon can’t do anything but take exactly what he’s given. 

Simon’s balls draw up tight as he climbs closer and closer to the edge. Not wanting to let Jace have the last word, Simon bites down hard on Jace’s bottom lip. The taste of Jace’s coppery blood lights up Simon’s taste buds and he’s crying out as his orgasm overtakes him. It’s mind blowing and bone numbing pleasure, the orgasm mixed with the taste of Jace’s blood on his tongue. For a second, Simon thinks about what it would be like to bite Jace’s wrist, drink straight from a vein. He’s knocked from his thoughts as Jace’s hand tightens around his throat. 

“Oh fuck,” Jace murmurs as he buries his dick in Simon’s ass, filling him with warm cum. 

Jace rests his forehead between Simon’s shoulder blades, both of them catching their breaths. After another beat, Jace pulls out, leaving Simon feeling open and exposed. He quickly fixes his pants. 

Simon’s face is warm with embarrassment as they both look anywhere but at each other. Yet, there’s a hint of satisfied omega in the air and Simon holds on to that. 

“We should finish our mission,” Jace says, his voice hard.

“Yeah. About all this,” Simon tries to say but Jace turns towards him, a sneer on his face. 

“This never happened. And will never happen again.”

And just like that, Simon is back to following after the most asshole omega he’s ever met, all the while staring at his perfect ass. 

  
  


**2.**

 

This entire situation is fucked up. Beyond fucked. Raphael spelled everything out, told Clary what she had to choose and Jace stood by, waiting. He doesn’t get a say in what happens because he’s no one to Simon. So they fucked. Once. It doesn’t mean anything. Even if the idea of Simon staying dead makes him choke on bile at the back of his throat. 

Having Simon’s cold, lifeless body in his arms makes Jace sick to his stomach but he pushes it down, locks it away. Just because Jace is an omega doesn’t mean he’s all touchy feely or shit like that. He’s a Shadowhunter and emotions cloud judgement. He takes the shovel from Clary, digs a grave for Simon to be buried in. He does that, not because of some feelings he might have for the alpha, but because it’s what needs to be done. It’s his duty. 

Watching Clary cry over Simon’s body makes something rise up in Jace that he’s not willing to think about. Possessiveness? Jealousy? They get locked in that box inside his chest. If he ignores it, Jace is sure they’ll eventually fade away. It’s not like they could ever be anything. 

“I know you think emotions cloud judgements,” Clary says as she kneels in the dirt, waiting for Simon. “But the first rule of being a Mundane is that love makes you stronger.” Jace squats down so they’re face to face. “It’s  _ love _ that makes you fight harder for what you want.” 

Jace nods his head, feeling the truth of them in his heart. But before he can respond, the ground begins to shift and move. Jace holds his breath. His heart races and his palms sweat. Fuck. This alpha will be the death of him. 

Jace will deny it with his dying breath but the moment Simon surfaces and Jace can see that’s he’s up and moving again, Jace lets out a sigh, his body relaxing minutely. Once nothing more than an annoying Mundane, Simon now drags himself from his grave, fangs clearly in place. Jace should feel repulsion as Simon greedily drinks from the blood bag but all he can feel is bone deep relief. 

Simon’s frantic eyes look all around and a part of Jace breaks a little for him, his omega instincts screaming at him to reach out and help anyway he can. To take care of Simon. When his eyes land on Clary, that possessive feeling flares up again. “Clary? What’s going on?”

“Simon,” she murmurs, “you died.”

It hurts. It hurts to see Simon like this. Jace remembers how Simon looked while angry, nose to nose, holding that blade to Jace’s throat. Now he looks so  _ broken _ . And when he calls himself repulsive, Jace has to hold not only Clary but himself back as well. Because even though he was raised to feel disgust towards Downworlders, that’s the last thing he feels right now. 

“I’m nothing more than a monster,” Simon says before running away and Jace’s stomach feels like it’s filled with cement, sinking to the bottom of the ocean. He swallows against the giant lump in his throat. 

He should hold Clary and comfort her, he should go back to his Shadowhunter business, he should do pretty much anything other than what he’s about to do. “Don’t worry,” he murmurs to Clary, his eyes never leaving the direction Simon ran. “I’ll take care of him.”

He uses his stele to activate his speed rune before running. Jace has no idea where Simon plans on going but continues to follow him at a distance, making sure he’s not going to hurt himself or anyone else. Finally, Simon stops in a deserted alley in a deserted part of the city.

Jace watches as Simon slowly walks up to a window. He touches his face, his eyes wide. “I can see my reflection,” he says to himself before looking over at Jace. “Does that mean?”

Jace shakes his head. “You have a lot to learn.”

“I could already sense you following me. I’m no longer the annoying little Mundane following you around like a fucking puppy.” Jace’s body tenses with discomfort. “Fuck!” Simon yells. “This can’t be happening.” 

Simon turns to walk away and Jace grabs his shoulder, stopping him. Simon brushes his hand away. “Don’t touch me, Jace!” Simon lets out a growl of frustration. “I don’t have a heartbeat! I’m dead!”

“Undead,” Jace corrects. 

Simon shakes his head, his hands pulling at his hair. “Jace,” he whispers, all the fight leaving him. “I’m a monster.”

Jace’s hand touches Simon’s forearm. When Simon doesn’t throw it off, he whispers, “it’ll just take some time, Simon. You’ll get this under control. You’ll realize you’re still you.”

“I feel so out of control,” Simon admits, his eyes wide. Without his glasses, Jace can see the details of his eyes. 

“So lose control, Simon. Just for a second, lose control. Let all that aggression and hostility and frustrations out.” 

“What?”

“Use me, Simon.”

Jace’s heart hammers against his ribs as Simon stares at him. Fuck. Simon’s scent intensifies, growing muskier. There’s a subtle change to it now that he’s a vampire but Jace doesn’t care because he still smells like  _ Simon,  _ like alpha. 

Jace takes a step closer and Simon doesn’t even flinch. “Come on,” Jace eggs on and it seems to snap something in Simon.

Simon shoves Jace so hard he flies off of his feet. He lets out an umph as his back collides with the building. Simon is on him in the blink of an eye. 

“Is this what you want?” Simon asks, his voice thick with lust. “You want me to embrace what I’ve become, take it out on you.” Jace nods. “I shouldn’t. What if I hurt you.”

“You won’t. You’re still Simon. Still the same alpha.”

Simon lets out a hiss, showing his new fangs. It has the opposite effect than Simon was no doubt hoping for. Instead of being afraid, Jace smirks. His hips move without his permission, rubbing against Simon’s front. 

“G-. G-. Fuck.” Simon groans. Simon’s hand grips the back of his head, yanking his hair and pulling his head to the side. 

Jace holds his breath, his heart speeding up as Simon noses against the side of his throat. Simon licks across his skin before shoving Jace down to his knees. 

“I can’t have you up here, Jace. I won’t be able to stop.”

Jace looks up at Simon, marvelling at his control. He quickly slides his hands up Simon’s thighs before undoing his pants. He only opens them enough to take Simon’s cock out, slowly stroking it. 

“Fuck,” Simon murmurs, biting his bottom lip. His hand buries itself in Jace’s hair, pulling him forward.

Jace opens his mouth, taking the head of his dick into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around the head, just toying, teasing Simon. 

The hand in his hair tightens and when he looks up, he finds Simon’s face icy and harden. “Don’t fucking tease right now, Jace.”

With his hand wrapped around the base, Jace takes as much of Simon’s cock into his mouth as he can. He relaxes his throat so he won’t gag before swallowing. 

“Yes,” Simon hisses, his head thrown back in pleasure. From here, Jace can see the long, pale stripe of throat and he’s overcome with the desire to bite it, mark it with his mouth and teeth. 

Jace pulls off, taking a deep breath. “Use me, Simon,” he says again, his voice coming out breathless and wrecked. 

Simon takes his head in both hands, cradling it almost. He pushes his hips forward, burying his cock in Jace’s mouth, plowing into his throat. He ignores the tears that spill down the side of Jace’s face, ignores the spit that runs down his chin, ignores how Jace can barely  _ breathe _ . He thoroughly uses Jace’s face. 

“Jace. Fuck,” Simon moans. The smell of Jace’s own arousal, the scent of his slick fills the air around them, letting the alpha know just how much Jace is enjoying this. He’d be embarrassed if he wasn’t so fucking turned on. 

“Gonna come,” Simon warns. Jace just sucks harder, needing to taste the alpha on his tongue. Needs the reminder that Simon is here. That he’s okay and not left in that fucking grave to rot. That even though he’s a vampire he’s still right here with Jace. 

Jace own cock aches but he stops himself from reach down and touching it. For now. Simon’s dick grows impossibly harder in his mouth before he’s coming. Jace swallows greedily as the warm cum hits his tongue and slides down his throat. He doesn’t waste a drop. 

Simon pulls back, his dick sliding out of Jace’s mouth and Jace has to hold himself back from whining. He looks up at Simon, finding the alpha staring down at him with wide, alpha red eyes, his chest heaving with breath he doesn’t even need anymore. 

Hastily, with shaky hands, Simon puts his dick away, closing his jeans again. “Thanks. I guess?” Simon murmurs out. Jace looks down at the ground, a sinking feeling filling his chest that has nothing to do with his raging erection or slick soaked pants. When he looks up again, Simon is gone.

 

**3.**

 

Jace smiles as his parabatai turns away from the alter, his shoulders squaring as he finds his resolve. It’s beautiful really, the way Alec is finally willing to be himself. To fight for what he wants. 

As his eyes drift past Alec, they land on Simon. It’s like he’s drawn to the alpha without his conscious thought. His heart speeds up and he clenches his hands at his sides. The sight of him and Clary holding hands, both watching Alec march down the aisle twists Jace up inside. 

Alec pulls Magnus forward by the front of his jacket, kissing the Warlock in front of everyone. Jace can’t stop himself from smiling. The pride he feels in his chest for his brother is borderline overwhelming. The elation and  _ freedom _ he feels coming through their bond floors him. His treacherous eyes flit over to Simon once more.

After everything is said and done, Jace telling Alec how proud he is, how he deserves to have a slice of happiness, Jace wanders, trying to find Simon. He’s got an itch under his skin that he hopes the alpha will help him scratch. 

He finds Simon by himself, Clary off talking with Izzy. He strolls over, trying to exude an air of indifference. They haven’t really spoken since that night Simon was turned. 

“Hey,” Simon says, raising his hand in an awkward wave, a smile plastered across his face. His hands still shake from the adrenaline of seeing Alec stand up from himself. It really shouldn’t be endearing. 

Jace opens his mouth to say something but his words are stopped short. His nostrils flare as he takes in Simon’s scent. It’s not his scent alone that makes Jace freeze. No, it’s the smell of Raphael all over him mixed in with Clary. Jace’s stomach drops and his temper skyrockets. 

“You stink,” Jace hisses. 

“I smell fine,” Simon says back, his eyes narrowing. 

“You smell like Raphael.”

“That’s because I’m wearing his clothes, dumbass. This is his suit.”

Jace doesn’t think. He acts. He grabs Simon by the back of his neck, pushing him forward down the corridor. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Simon asks, his arms frantically trying to shove Jace away but it’s no use, Jace keeps pushing him forward. 

He shoves Simon through the door before pushing it closed, locking it, and using a rune to keep it sealed for good measures before turning back towards Simon. Jace takes in a slow, deep breath, letting out a growl when the smell is all wrong. 

Jace stalks forward, getting right into Simon’s face. When Simon stands frozen, not pushing him away, Jace kisses him. Simon makes a startled noise before his hands find Jace’s waist, pulling him forward until their fronts collide. Jace tilts his head to the side for a better angle, parting his lips so Simon can plunge his tongue into his mouth. The kiss is all consuming, making his entire body light up from the inside. 

Jace’s hands work quickly to strip Simon’s suit away. First the coat, then the tie, then the shirt. The sooner he can this damn suit off the sooner he can smell  _ Simon _ . His omega instincts egging Jace on, telling him to mark Simon up, making him smell like Jace. 

“This is so stupid,” Simon murmurs, his hands working just as hard to get Jace out of his clothes. “We shouldn’t be doing this.”

“Shut up, Simon,” Jace hisses as his hands finally land on Simon’s pants, unbuttoning them and shoving them down, helping him step out of them. 

“Make me, Shadowhunter.”

Jace smirks before lifting Simon up and tossing him onto Jace’s bed. Simon smiles from where he’s reclined on the bed and Jace has to stiffel a groan at how fucking good Simon looks against his sheet, in his bed. Simon lifts his hips, quickly tossing his boxers away and Jace gets to see him naked for the first time. Fuck. 

“By the Angel,” Jace whispers, his eyes roaming up and down Simon’s pale, lithe body. He’s fucking beautiful and Jace wants to  _ ruin _ him. 

“All talk and no bite?” Simon asks, quirking his eyebrow at Jace. 

Jace quickly tosses the last of his clothes on the floor. “Do you ever shut up?”

“I think we’ve already established that you were gonna make me shut up.”

Jace prawls towards the bed, a hunter with his eye on his prey. “Gladly,” he whispers before crawling up Simon’s body. Simon sucks in a sharp breath of surprise as Jace turns, straddling Simon’s face backwards. 

“Holy shit,” Simon whispers, his hands gently touching Jace’s hips.

“Less talking, Simon,” Jace says, his voice gravelly with how fucking turned on he is. 

“Yeah. Alright,” Simon says before using his thumbs to pull Jace’s cheeks apart. His breath tickles Jace’s most intimate place and it makes him shudder. He can feel he’s already so wet and the thought of marking Simon’s  _ face _ with his slick, with his scent, has Jace’s cock dripping precome all over Simon’s chest. 

“Fuck!” Jace gasps out as Simon’s tongue tentatively licks across his crack. His body breaks out in goosebumps as Simon buries his face between his cheeks. The alpha licks like Jace’s slick is the best thing he’s ever tasted, greedily sucking it up as it pours from Jace’s hole. 

Simon’s cock twitches where it lays hard against his belly. Jace can’t help himself. He leans forward, taking the hard, hot erection into his mouth. The weight of it against his tongue has Jace groaning in pleasure. 

With one hand wrapped around the base of Simon’s cock, Jace uses the other to reach down, palming Simon’s balls, rolling them around in his hand. The alpha raises his hips, thrusting up into Jace’s mouth. Except, this time Simon’s not the one in charge, Simon’s not the one losing control. Jace is glad he keeps a spare stele under his pillow, using it to activate his strength rune before holding Simon’s hips down against the bed. 

Simon lets out a moan around his hole at being held down, the vibrations causing lighting to run up his spine. His hips shimmy, riding down against Simon’s face. He takes his pleasure, a sick sense of possession flooding his chest. The smell in the room is cloying with their mixture of arousal and lust, but also just a mix of them, of Simon and Jace, together. Fuck. 

“Oh fuck,” Jace moans as a finger is added to his ass. That finger pinpoints his prostate, rubbing against the bundle of nerves over and over again, Simon’s tongue licking around his rim. “Simon.”

Jace sucks hard against the head of Simon’s cock, his hand stroking the lower half. When a second finger is added to his ass, Jace sits back up. His hands finds his own dick, tugging it roughly. 

“Come on, Jace,” Simon whispers, his voice sounding deliciously broken and rough. Jace feels a sharp set of teeth run teasingly over his ass and it’s enough to throw him over the edge. He comes hard, his cum spilling all over Simon’s chest, some even hitting his cock. He can feel his ass becoming impossibly slicker, flooding Simon’s mouth and spilling it all over his face. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Jace murmurs as pleasure wracks his body with tremors. 

Jace swipes his hand through his cum before wrapping it around Simon’s dick, marking his cock with Jace’s scent. He dives back down, wrapping his lips around the hard member, bobbing up and down until Simon is crying out and coming as well. 

Jace’s eyes close as he savors the flavor of Simon in his mouth. He wishes he could stay in this moment right here. They’re both panting, trying to catch their breath, the room around them smelling perfect. Nothing outside the room matters right now, no Valentine, no Clave, no Clary drama. He rests his forehead on Simon’s thigh for a moment, just a moment. 

A knock on the door has them both tensing up, the ease they had just a second ago is gone. Simon uses his vampire speed to redress himself and Jace is a little smug when all he can smell is himself all over the alpha, his chin still looking wet with Jace’s slick. 

“I knew this was a bad idea,” Simon murmurs to himself, his face hard. “We have to stop doing this. I’m done.”

Jace lays back in his bed. “Fine. Whatever,” he says back like a teenager not getting his way. “Like I really care. Go back to Raphael.”

“Raphael and I aren’t anything.” Jace scoffs, ignoring the way his heart thunders in his chest as Simon’s words. “I’m going. You should probably get dressed.”

Jace stands up, walking over to his door completely nude. He waves his stele, unlocking the door for Simon, watching as the alpha’s eyes look him up and down before Simon walks through the door, slamming it on his way out. 

 

**4.**

 

Simon’s eyes close in frustration as the scene plays in his mind yet again. The way he betrayed his clan, the way his skin  _ crawled _ every time Camille called him her little caramel, the way Jace walked into the portal with Valentine. Fuck. Why is everything so fucking messed up? His undead heart shatters over and over again. 

Promising Clary they’d save Jace was more for him than her but she doesn’t need to know that, doesn’t need to know his feelings for Jace. Especially because he’s still not sure of them himself. Right now Simon is riding the high of helping Magnus find Camille, locking her away for good. He fucking encanto’d a fucking snake. Simon feels proud of himself. Yet, as he lays up in his canoe, he can’t sleep because he’s just so fucking  _ worried _ about Jace. It doesn’t matter how many people try to say he’s on Valentine’s side, Simon knows the truth. Jace would never. 

It’s only a matter of time before Jace escapes. Or he’s killed. But Simon refuses to even entertain that thought. No. Jace will survive. He’s a fighter through and through. 

Simon is about to flip over again when a knock sounds at his door. It rushed and frantic, the sound echoing through the boat house. With his vampire speed, Simon is there, throwing the door open within the blink of an eye. His breath catches in his throat. 

“Hey,” Jace says, his voice barely above a whisper. He looks awful but he’s  _ here _ and that’s the only thing Simon can focus on. 

Simon pulls Jace forward by the front of his shirt, their lips meeting in a hard, searing kiss. Simon’s hands shake where they’re white knuckling Jace’s shirt but he doesn’t care. Jace’s arms come around him, holding Simon tight against his front, his kisses just as desperate. 

When they pull back, they’re both out of breath. Simon’s forehead lays against Jace’s as they breath the same air back and forth. Jace’s hands tighten around him almost painfully. 

“You’re okay,” Simon whispers. 

“Kinda relative at this point,” Jace says back, his voice breaking. 

“You’re here. You’re alive. Nothing else matters.”

“I didn’t know where to go,” Jace admits, his voice sounding so defeated. His mismatched eyes hold no fire in them and it scares Simon, forces him to do something, anything to help Jace feel again. Simon shushes him, slowly pulling Jace’s shirt over his head. His hands ghost over Jace’s chest and down his belly. 

Jace’s hands shake as they do the same for Simon. “I’m just numb,” Jace admits softly. 

“Let me take care of you. I’ll make you feel.”

Jace nods his head before pulling Simon into another kiss. It starts soft, barely there presses of their lips but quickly turns heated. One of Jace’s hands find the back of Simon’s head, burying his fingers in Simon’s hair. His head prickles with pain as Jace yanks his head to the side, burying his face against Simon’s throat. Jace licks across the skin he finds before worrying it with his teeth. 

“Fuck,” Simon hisses as pleasure races through this body. Jace’s hips push forwards, rubbing their erections together as he continues to work at leaving a sizeable mark against Simon’s throat. 

Simon needs more. He quickly works at getting Jace’s jeans undone, helping the omega stumble out of his jeans. After freeing his own dick, Simon pick Jace up by the back of his thighs before using his vampire speed to run further into the boat house. Jace makes a surprised noise as his back hits the wall. Simon keeps him pinned there, uncaring that Jace’s jeans still hang off one of his ankles. Those ankles come around Simon’s back. 

“Please, Simon,” Jace whines and the sound is so foreign to Simon’s ears. He’s never heard Jace so desperate before. 

Simon holds Jace still as he moves his hips forward. Jace is so wet and ready for him that the head of his cock pops through the tight ring of muscles with ease. Jace’s head falls back, banging against the wall as Simon pushes forward. 

Simon’s mouth finds Jace’s pulse point. He kisses the skin before lavishing it with his tongue. There’s a roar pounding in his ears as he listens to Jace’s heart beat. It would be so fucking easy to take a drink, to bite down and enjoy the warmth of Jace’s blood. But he pulls back. 

“Fuck,” Simon says, using one of his hands to cover his mouth. When his eyes meet Jace’s he’s surprised that he doesn’t find disgust. 

“Hey,” Jace says, tugging Simon’s hand away. Jace’s eyes slowly change, shining with omega gold, it makes Simon’s cock throb where it’s buried inside Jace’s ass. “It’s okay.”

“They don’t scare you?” Simon asks as Jace stares at his fangs. 

“No. Nothing about you scares me.” Jace leans forward, licking into Simon’s mouth. His tongue plays against his gums where his fangs lay and it makes him moan. His hips start moving again, fucking into Jace. “Come on,” Jace whispers, “use your vampire strength. Show me your vampire speed.”

Simon couldn’t hold himself back even if he wanted to. His hands tighten where they’re holding Jace up by his ass. His fingers dig in so hard, he’s positive Jace will have bruises later. Jace moans, unabashedly. 

“Yes, yes. Come on, Simon.”

Simon’s hips snap forward and Jace throws his head back again, his eyes scrunched up in pleasure. Droplets of sweat slide down Jace’s skin and Simon has to lean forward, needs Jace’s salty taste on his tongue, needs it like he used to need to breathe. 

“Jace,” Simon murmurs, nipping at Jace’s earlobe, moaning when Jace tightens around him. Jace’s cock rubs against their bellies where it’s trapped, precome smearing along their abs. 

Simon’s lips find Jace’s mating gland. His body thrums with want and lust and desire. His teeth, razor sharp, run against the gland and Jace whines, his ass becoming impossibly slicker. Simon knows not to bite but he doesn’t stop himself from sucking, marking the skin up with hickeys. 

“Alpha,” Jace cries as he comes. His ass tightens around Simon’s cock, throbbing around him. It milks his own orgasm right out of him. The slick squelch of Simon plunging into Jace’s body the only sound Simon hears as he comes inside Jace’s ass. 

Simon’s forehead lays against Jace’s shoulder as they catch their breaths. He slides his cock free from Jace’s body before carrying him, vampire fast, up to his canoe. He tosses Jace’s jeans away from his ankle, helping him lay on his side, and spooning up behind him. 

Simon lays a gentle kiss against the back of Jace’s neck. He falls asleep with the omega contently in his arms. He wakes up alone. 

 

**5.**

 

“Simon,” Jace says, his voice all wrong to his own ears as the glamor keeps him hidden. He swallows against the bile that threatens to escape. “Hold on. You’ll be okay.”

Jace picks up a letter opener from the desk, cutting open his own wrist as he sits beside Simon. He can barely look at the vampire, his throat still spilling his blood ever so slowly. His blood is everywhere. 

“Stay with me, Simon.” Jace brings his wrist to Simon’s mouth, forcing the vampire to drink. Simon’s eyes turn towards him and Jace inwardly begs the Angel that Simon will be okay, that the lifeless look in his eyes will fade once he drinks. “Simon,  _ please. _ ”

Jace’s blood drips from the wound and he rubs it against Simon’s lips. Jace pleads for Simon to respond, to actually  _ see _ him sitting right beside him instead of staring so blankly. 

“Simon, drink. Please. Come on. It’s okay,” Jace murmurs, encouraging Simon. “Feed. For me.”

“Careful, Clarissa,” Valentine says, his face covered with disgust but Jace doesn’t care. He can’t care because finally, Simon is responding. 

Simon bites down against his wrist and Jace’s eyes roll back in his head. Nothing has ever felt as erotic and intimate than this moment. His teeth pierce Jace’s skin and Jace is lost in wave after wave of euphoria. The slurping sound of Simon feeding mixes with the roaring in Jace’s ears. 

Jace’s mouth opens as he lets out a sigh, his body flooding with endorphins. His eyes clench shut before popping open again as Simon’s hand comes up to wrap around Jace’s forearm. A tear falls down Jace’s cheek, a mixture of pleasure and relief flooding through his senses. 

When Simon’s other hand wraps around his wrist Jace lets out a heavy breath. He’s responding, he’s drinking, he’s gonna be okay. 

“He’s drinking too much,” Valentine says but his voice is far away, like Jace is hearing it from another room. His head grows lighter and he’s not sure if it’s from the overwhelming pleasure thrumming through his body or from the blood lose but if he’s honest with himself he just doesn’t care. “Stop him. Stop him!”

Two Circle members come behind Simon, pulling him free. Disappointment overcomes Jace as Simon’s mouth leaves his body. Jace slumps back in his seat, his glamor falling away to show his true face. Simon finally looks up and their eyes meet. The relief they both feel is unfortunately short lived 

~~~

After Simon’s quick move to shove Valentine away and Jace’s killing skills coming in handy, the two run down the hall in search of the Soul Sword. There’s so many things on the tip of Jace’s tongue, things he wants to say before he touches the Sword, knowing this will be his last chance but he can’t. The words die in his throat. 

“Hey. About before. Back there,” Simon murmurs beside him. “I’ve heard of blood-thirst. Even felt it but never that badly. Once I started feeding I couldn’t stop.” Jace leans around the corner, trying to stay focused on the task at hand. “I’m really sorry.”

Jace turns back. “Don’t apologize.” 

“I would have killed you.”

Jace finally looks up into Simon’s eyes. He swallows. “I would have let you.”

“Well. You saved me. From ya know, actual death.”

Jace doesn’t wanna think about this. Literally can’t right now. “You know how you can thank me? Shut up.”

Simon nods his head. “Right.”

It’s so like  _ them _ that it makes Jace’s chest ache. When did they start having moments? When did things start becoming ‘their things’? Fuck. Jace shakes his head, forcing himself to focus on the task at hand. If he can destroy the Sword, he’ll be keeping all the Downworlders safe. He’ll keep Simon safe. He uses that determination to push forward. 

~~~

Jace stares at the sword on the group beside him. He’s alive. He’s alive? Why the fuck is he alive? Except he doesn’t have time to wonder because Valentine is picking up the sword. It lights up and suddenly Downworlders are dropping, dying all around them. No, no, no. This isn’t what’s supposed to be happening. This isn’t right! Jace was supposed to  _ die, _ sacrifice himself for the greater good but instead he’s failed again. 

“I don’t understand,” Jace breathes, his eyes looking from body to body. “How did I activate the Soul Sword?”

“Only someone with pure angel blood could have done it,” Clary explains. Jace’s heart shatters with each face he looks at. So many dead at his hands. He turns away, his eyes aching with how hard he’s trying to keep the tears at bay. “You don’t have demon blood, Jace.”

Clary looks happy as she says it but it doesn’t nothing to comfort him. Who cares about his blood when he’s screwed up so badly? 

Alec runs into the room, looking around at the dead bodies. “No,” he whispers, his eyes growing frantic. The first tears fall as Alec’s eyes turn to Jace. “You did this. You activated the Sword?”

Clary shakes her head. “No.”

“I did it. I thought I was destroying it. But I-”

“Where’s Magnus? He wasn’t here was he?”

Jace will never forgive himself for this but if Magnus was hurt he won’t survive. He feels like he’s going to throw up as Alec’s eyes turn icy cold as he looks at Jace. 

“I-. I don’t know.” Alec goes to leave. “Alec?” Alec raises his hand, silently telling Jace ‘not now’ and his heart continues to shatter. Fuck. He can’t do this. He can’t. Clary tries to touch him and he flinches away. 

~~~

“You know you’re gonna be okay, right?” Alec says from where he’s leaning against the wall. Jace isn’t sure how Alec can forgive him so quickly, isn’t sure how anyone will even be able to look at him but their familiar comradery soothes his flayed nerves. 

“Right,” he says with a grimace and a shrug. 

“I’m serious, Jace. What happened? It wasn’t your fault.” Alec folds his arms over his chest. “We’ll get through this.”

“We always do.”

Alec nods his head. “Plus we both have our alphas.”

Jace smiles, just barely. “You do at least. We-” Jace shakes his head. “It’s not like that.”

“Then how is it?”

Before Jace can say anything more, Simon is running into the hallway. The smile that’s splitting his face takes Jace’s breath away. He looks stunning despite the blood that’s been half assed wiped away from his throat. 

“Jace! There you are!” Alec raises his brow, giving Jace a knowing look before Simon is grabbing his hand, pulling him down the hall. “You have to see this!”

“Simon,” he says but his voice comes out light with a laugh of amusement. He follows the vampire to the front door. “Simon, what are you doing?”

“Just trust me,” he says over his shoulder. But then he’s trying to pull the front door open. 

“Simon, wait!”

But it’s too late, they’re walking outside. In the sunlight. And Simon isn’t burning. 

“I don’t know how but look,” Simon says, awe tinting his voice. His smile is so wide, so beautiful. He tilts his head up towards the sun, closing his eyes. His very scent is broadcasting his joy and Jace just can’t take it, can’t hold himself back. 

Jace gently touches the side of Simon’s neck, pulling him forward until they’re forehead to forehead, both soaking up the heat from the sun and from each other. 

“Let me show you something?” he asks. 

“Yeah,” Simon whispers back. “Anything.”

Jace takes his hand and leads him to the roof. After runing the door behind them to keep it sealed, Jace turns to find Simon looking around, that smile ever present on his lips. Simon pets one of the large plants before turning back to Jace. He lifts his hand, outstretching it towards him and Jace steps forward, taking it. 

Simon pulls him forward. With a hand on the back of his head, Simon pushes Jace’s face into his throat. The smell of Simon has Jace letting out a shaky breath, his eyes prickling with unshed tears. He was so close to losing everything.

“I would have done it,” he whispers, brokenly. 

“Done what?”

“Died. If it meant keeping you safe. All the Downworlders. I would have done it.”

“You did do it, Jace. It’s not your fault Valentine lied. And you got him too. You did so well today.”

Normally one to fight every omega instinct with gritted teeth, for once, Jace lets out the whine clawing at his throat to escape. He tilts his neck in submission, needing Simon to take, to lead. But Simon puts a hand on his throat, making him pause. 

“No. Not like this. Not in the heat of the moment when we’re both freaked out and frantic.” He shakes his head. He backs Jace up until the back of his knees hit the couch which is in the middle of this garden up here on the roof. Jace sits down, pulling Simon down into his lap.

Simon helps Jace out of his shirt, his fingers gently touching all the places he has cuts or bruises. “Use your Iratze,” Simon whispers, pulling Jace’s stele free from his pocket before standing up and ridding himself of his clothes until he’s stood there, in front of Jace, completely naked. 

Jace does as he’s asked, activating his rune and feeling his body stitch itself back together. He shimmies himself free of his jeans and his boxers before his hands grip Simon’s hips, tugging him down into his lap again. His fingers dig into Simon’s hips hard, his emotions zipping all over. He’s so overwhelmed, so not okay. 

“Hey,” Simon whispers, touching Jace’s face. “It’s okay. It’ll be okay.”

Simon lifts up onto his knees. He sucks two of his own fingers into his mouth, getting them wet with spit before he reaches behind himself. His scent grows musky with arousal and Jace takes it in greedily. When he buries his nose against Simon’s collarbone, he can’t help but pick up hints of himself in Simon’s scent. God, it makes his instincts grow frantic and crazy. Simon smells like him, not because Jace had touches him but because Jace’s blood is inside him!

“Thank you,” Simon whispers brokenly as he rides down on his own fingers. 

Jace shakes his head. “No. Don’t thank me. You almost died today.”

“But I didn’t. I didn’t die. You saved me, Jace.”

“I saved you only for you to barely make it out when I set the Sword off.”

Jace reaches past Simon, running his hand over his own ass, collecting as much slick as he can before using it to wet his cock. Simon takes Jace’s dick, holding it stead before slowly sinking down. Simon is hot and tight around him and it has Jace gritting his teeth. 

They’re forehead to forehead again. “Just take the win, asshole,” Simon murmurs before beginning to move.

Jace lets out a choked sob as they move together, taking their pleasure. Simon’s hand clutch his shoulders as Jace’s arms come around his back, holding them tight together. He buries his face against Simon’s throat. His mouth finds Simon’s mating gland and he can’t help himself. He runs his tongue along it before worrying the skin between his teeth, hard enough to leave a mark but not hard enough to break skin. 

“You’re good, Jace. You’re  _ good _ .”

The tears fall without his permission. There’s too many feelings, too many emotions. This isn’t supposed to be some emotional moment where they make love for the first time. Fuck that. This is a desperate fuck. A fuck to say thanks for saving my life. A fuck to say thanks for not dying. 

Jace begins to snap his hips up, his movements more rushed, more violent. Simon throws his head back, letting out a wanton moan as Jace’s cock pegs his prostate. The sun hits behind him just right and Jace thinks the vampire, a Downworlder, looks angelic like this. 

It doesn’t take long before they’re both right on the edge. Sweat drips from Jace’s face as he fucks up into Simon. His fingers scratch down Simon’s spine, leaving long red marks. 

“Fuck yes. Omega,” Simon blurts out as his hand speeds lightning fast over his dick until he’s coming across Jace’s belly. 

The sound of  _ omega _ coming from Simon’s mouth has Jace’s hips stuttering, his cock erupting. For a moment, he wonders if he could keep this. If he could keep Simon. If he could have Simon as his alpha. Jace cries out as Simon’s ass milks him dry, his body shaking with the pleasure. 

“Jace,” Simon gasps, his breath fanning across Jace’s throat. 

“Don’t bite me,” Jace whispers. 

“I want to, Jace. I want you. And you want me too.”

Jace bites his bottom lip, forcing Simon to look at him. His eyes are alpha red and no doubt, Jace’s are shining omega gold right back. He smiles, wide, so wide his cheeks practically hurt. “I want you too, Simon. I want you as my alpha. If anything about tonight taught me anything.” He looks down, shaking his head. 

“Hey,” Simon says, touching Jace’s chin. “I feel the same. When you touched that Sword and I thought that was the end of the line? It was terrifying.”

“So bite me,” Jace says. “Just not right now.” Simon stares at him, a question in his eye that makes Jace let out a huff. “Wait until my next heat. Then you can knot me and claim me. Plus,” Jace adds. “I need to regenerate some blood before then.”

Simon shakes his head, disbelief written all over his face. “You mean that?”

“I really do.”

 

**+1**

 

Simon leaves the Jade Wolf, bags of food hanging from his arms. A hungry Shadowhunter eats a lot but a Shadowhunter who’s in heat? Jace could put Luke out of business. 

“Simon,” Jace whines as soon as he’s through the door. Simon smiles despite himself, his chest filling with warmth as Jace’s scent hits his nose. 

He finds Jace right where he left him, laying across Simon’s bed, because yes, they got a bed for the boat house. He’s wearing one of Simon’s Star Wars shirts and it makes him look so fucking soft, not that Simon would ever say that out loud. 

“Did you get me extra fortune cookies?” Simon tosses a separate bag at Jace and the omega smiles, a soft one that Simon only ever sees when it’s the two of them. “You’re the best alpha.”

“Mhmm,” Simon hums, pulling out the other boxes of food. “Sure, I am. I’d believe you if you weren’t salivating over those cookies.”

Jace looks up at him surprise. “I’m being serious. I never once thought of mating with an alpha before meeting you.”

Simon touches Jace’s cheek, laying a soft kiss against his lips. “Hurry up and eat. You need the calories.”

“Mmmm. I like the sound of that.”

“Stop that,” Simon says with a laugh. “If you start now we won’t be stopping anytime soon and I wanna make sure you’ve eaten. Let me take care of you.”

Jace bites his bottom lip but eventually nods. Simon picks up a plastic fork, piling it high with the noodles Jace loves before holding it out for him to take. Jace’s eyes dilate as he takes the first bite. The moan he lets out around the fork has Simon’s cock filling in his jeans but he ignores it for now, following his alpha instincts to feed his omega. 

Simon’s eyes follow Jace’s tongue as he licks his lips. Watching someone eat shouldn’t be this erotic! But Simon just continues, taking a bite for himself before feeding Jace, back and forth until the container is empty. 

By now, the room stinks of their arousal and lust, there’s even hints of Jace’s slick in the air and it makes Simon  _ hungry _ . As steady as he can, Simon stands, cleaning up their food and putting the leftovers in his small fridge. When he turns back, he sucks in a sharp breath. 

“Oh my god,” he says, no longer stuttering over the word. His eyes are glued to Jace’s ass which is completely bare. He’s on his hands and knees, his back arched. Presenting. “Oh fuck.”

“Alpha!” Jace moans. He turns his head, looking over his shoulder with such a smug look on his face because he knows exactly what he’s doing to Simon. The bastard. 

Simon uses his vampire speed to remove his clothing before he’s pressing against Jace’s back. He shoves his hips down, forcing Jace fully on his belly. He runs his cock through Jace’s crack, moaning when he feels how wet Jace already is. Jace tries to raise his hips but Simon holds his hips down, continuing the teasing slide. 

The back of Jace’s right arm lights up golden and Simon stares at it before Jace is flipping them over, pinning Simon to the bed on his back. He looks down at Simon, a giant smile on his face as his hair falls all around his face. He looks so beautiful. 

“Cheater,” Simon hisses out.

“Supernatural powers are not cheating!”

Simon’s fangs come down and Simon smiles, showing them off. He watches as Jace’s eyes dilate, his cheeks flushing. Simon licks his sharp fangs, loving how Jace’s gorgeous mismatched eyes follow the movement. Jace dives down, kissing Simon hard, plunging his tongue into his mouth to trace the fangs for himself. His hips move over Simon’s cock, leaking slick all over his lap. 

“By the Angel,” Jace hisses as he pulls back. “Need you, Simon.”

Simon sucks in a breath that he doesn’t need just so he can smell Jace, smell his scent changing, sweetening with his heat. It makes his mouth water with anticipation and his hips rise up off the bed. 

“Go ahead,” he murmurs back. 

Simon’s eyes widen as Jace sits up on his knees before sinking down on his cock without another word, taking exactly what he wants. His hands come up, touching Jace’s hard abs before going higher, running his fingers over random runes on his chest. Fuck. His golden skin glistens with sweat as he rides Simon’s dick. He’s stunning. 

Jace plants his hands against Simon’s chest, working his hips. He looks so graceful like this, like a dancer. It’s driving Simon wild and he can already feel his orgasm rushing towards him. 

“Fuck,” Jace hisses through clenched teeth as he runs his fingers through his hair, pushing it back away from his face. “I’m already so close. Don’t wanna come til you’re knot’s in me.” Simon twists them around, tossing Jace down on the bed on his back, his dick never leaving Jace’s ass. His hips piston forward, driving into Jace, nailing his prostate. “Simon!”

Simon’s right hand touches Jace’s shoulder and the rune there lights up gold, activating. “Which one was that?”

Jace smirks up at him. “Stamina.” 

Simon lets out an amused huff before leaning down and taking Jace’s lips in a kiss. His hips continue to move, fucking into Jace over and over, the sound of their skin slapping filling the room. Jace moans into his mouth and clenches down on his cock and it makes Simon’s knot tingle. 

“Yes,” Jace murmurs out as he tosses his head back in pleasure, the long stretch of his neck on display just for Simon. His fangs ache with the need to be buried in Jace’s throat and he doesn’t deny himself, not this time. 

“Fuck!” Jace screams as Simon bites into his mating gland. The taste of his warm, sweet blood hits Simon’s tongue and it’s perfect. Blissful. The base of his dick expands, tying them together as he sucks a mouthful of blood into his mouth. He pulls back, swallowing before licking the wound clean. His head is foggy with the overwhelming feeling of bliss that overtakes him at the taste. 

He looks down and finds Jace completely blissed out, his eyes are closed, a small smile on his lips. His stomach has a cooling pool of cum from his orgasm. He looks peaceful like this but they’re not finished. “Bite me back, Jace.”

Simon leans down and a shaky hand grabs the back of his neck. As Jace’s teeth peirce his mating gland, his cock explodes, filling his omega up with cum. Lighting runs up and down his spine as he comes. It’s overwhelming, it’s intense, it’s perfect. 

He slumps down against Jace’s chest once they’re both spent. Jace’s arms come around, holding him tight, his hands moving up and down Simon’s spine. 

“Hey,” Jace whispers, his voice hoarse from screaming out his pleasure. A thrill goes through Simon at being the one to thoroughly wreck Jace. He lifts his head and looks down at him. “I know I don’t say this enough but uh. I love you.”

Simon’s face lights up. “I love you, too. Obviously.” He kisses Jace’s lips once before pulling back and adding, “and only a little bit because you’re so tasty.”

Jace rolls his eyes. “A tasty snacc.”

“Mm,” Simon humms, licking across Jace’s mating mark. “And I plan on eating you,” he pauses for dramatic effect, putting his lips right against Jace’ ear, “ _ out _ , as soon as my knot goes down.”

“Damn, you’re filthy.”

“I am. But you love me for it.”

Jace smiles up at him, his face looking so open and soft that it fills Simon’s undead heart with warmth. “Yeah. I do.”


End file.
